A Tale of lies, then Love
by charityf1915
Summary: This takes place after the beginning to new moon when Edward leaves Bella. Now in this story Bella is one witch, not to piss off, who is the protector of the innocents and the defender againist evil, and she didn't even know until someone left her, but what will Bella do when she meets back up with the Cullen and finds her true mate after Edward and others lied. stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

He left me. He actually left me. He lied to me, he didn't love me. His family lied to me, and all i want to know is why?

I sat there in the wood crying, the love of my life, left me, in the wood he told me never to go in, all by myself, and as i sat there think i just wonder why? Why would u leave me Edward, Why? Then i think about all the shit he put me though and all I can think is, why? Was I not pretty? Was I not good enough? Will of course I was not good enough he said so but i thought he at least love me enough for me, right?

'Aaahh wrong answer' I looked around and then said

"Who's there?" Then the voice screech

'Are you talking to me?'

"Well, yes. Where are you? "

'Maybe in your head? '

"Wait, how is that possible?"

'Look, we, as in you and me need to find our ass at home soon, and then I'll explain.'

"O-o-o-okay."

"So do you want to tell me why I've gone bat shit crazy?" I said to the Lil voice in my head.

'Just get that butt of yours in gear and move it to the house, then I'll explain, okay?"

"I'm Fine! Have it your way, but I still don't understand why you can't tell me now? "I huffed frustrated as hell, I mean who's going to hear us, it all in my head.

"Fine when you go to sleep tonight, you will begin transitioning, into what , well a witch to be exactly , lucky for you have me to help.'

"I then start to giggle in hysteric because I think I finally snapped, I hear a voice speaking to me in my head tell me all of this, really? I say lock me up in the loony bin and threw away the key.

"You do realize I can hear EVERYTHING you think, including sparkle emo boy?"(No offense to twihards, i love Edward to but he left, so ha ha)

"Hey don't criticize him like that... And shut it." I said with a scowl on my face.

"Hey it isn't my fault you had bad taste in man, but that will change soon.

"What do you mean?"

'...'

"Hello?"

'...'

"Oh, now she shuts up, whatever." I mumble out loud.

******* At Bella's house *******

"Hey Ch. I mean Dad. "

"..."

"Okay time to start on dinner."

******* A Lil while later *******

"The door opens and slams as Charlie enter"

"Hey Bells, what you cooking?"

"Spaghetti."

"Huh, sounds good bells." He says as i set the plate down in front of him.

' _ **Excuse yourself and go to your room.'**_

"Ugh and I thought you were gone.

' _ **No. i just had to converse with the elders, now move.'**_

"Sir Yes sir", Bella says mentally saluting

 _ **'Smart ass'**_

"Dad I'm not really hunger so I'm going to bed."

"Ok Bells, good night."

******* In Bella's room *******

"Sooo, want to explain now?"

' _ **And I will soon just not now but in your dream so do your homework and go sleep'**_

 _ **'Isabella, our family has some of the most powerful witches ... period. In fact our powers grow every generation, even though it sometime skips a generation.'**_ The voice in Bella's dream said when she appeared from shadows of the garden. A beauty that looked similar to Bella, as if a family member.

"So what's so special about our family?" Bella said curiously.

' _ **Our family hosts the blood of Leena, the first witch.'**_

"Wow"

' _ **OK, moving on, it means you are the most powerful witch alive, for now at least.'**_

"W-w-what now?"

' _ **And let's just say power travels in packs. 'She**_ said laughing

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked

' _ **Well, funny the angels of destiny thought you would do well with the original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson.'**_ the voice then giggles nervously

"Are you nuts?" Bella said.

' _ **Hey, i didn't do it, they did. '**_ the voice said. _**'And i thought you liked vampires and now you have a new one, a BETTER one even, so what's the problem?'**_

"I don't want a new vampire. I WANT EDWARD." she said angrily. "Why can't anyone understand that?"

' _ **Maybe 'cause you keep saying it. Now quit your crying we have work to do.'**_

"I'm not crying I'm just a little frustrated."

' _ **Crying, whining, same different, get over it. '**_

"Well, I don't want to get over it. "She said mockingly

' _ **Hey don't get mad at me because DUMPED.'**_

"Aren't you supposed to help me with something?"

' _ **Ooh yeah, your transformation and training. It'll help soon enough.'**_

******* Meanwhile in Mystic Falls *******

"What happened?" Damon said.

"He's in Alaric's body." Elena

"What?" Damon

"He's possessing it or something?" Bonnie said as Damon turns to Elena and says

"Go find Stefan, now. "

"Okay."

"Now." Elena goes, leaving Damon and Bonnie alone.

"Can you kill him?"

"He got some kind of protection spell on him. "

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it. "

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

******* Time skip *******

"Bonnie, No!" Elena screams from the locked door

Bonnie is fighting Klaus, Elena is screaming her name, Stefan trying to open the door, then everything stops and Bonnie looks at Elena smiles, then drops dead.

"BONNIE!" Finally the doors open, Elena and Stefan rush in.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey... Stefan, she's not breathing! "Elena cries out, while holding Bonnie in her arms.

"Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please! Anything please just, just saves her. Save Bonnie. "

"I'm sorry, it's too late.

 _ **' you see bell dear we come from power and with power you will need control, so first thing first let get figure out your powers '**_

"How do we do that?

' _ **Repeat after me**_

 _ **Hear now the words from the spirits**_

 _ **Given power unto thee**_

 _ **With the greatest of magic sought**_

 _ **From moon, sun, nature, wind and elements all**_

 _ **This night of harvest moon**_

 _ **Free me from powerless doom**_

 _ **Give me power from my birthright**_

 _ **From now to forever on this fortnight**_

"Did it work?"

'I don't know yet, let me check first'

The woman conjures a rock and throws it at Bella, whose is too late to duck but put her hands up to protect her face some, the rock slows then reverts back but before it hits it freezes. _**'It worked'**_

******* Back to Bella, a week later. *******

' _ **You have learned what you needed to learn, now to send you back... So you can find your mate. '**_

"But it's been years Dacia."

' _ **The time within the mind move different then in the real world. '**_

"So where do I go to find my mate?

' _ **Easy, supernatural central, Mystic Fall, but don't worry, I'm always here, Now wake up. '**_

"Ok bye"

' _ **Goodbye, sweetie. '**_

******* In the land of the living *******

Bella wakes up in a gasp

"Daddy? "

"Bells, are you OK? Well of course you're not; you haven't been out for a week. "

"A week? "

' _ **I told you time moves different. '**_

"OH well, I have to get school."

"Sch-school, what no school, you're not going to school. "

"Daddy I missed a week, I have to go."

"But but but? Okay. Fine go to school but call me if anything happens? "

Bella gets up and gets dress goes down stairs fix breakfast for Charlie and her, the grabs her backpack and car keys and leave for school.

"******* Few days later *******

 _ **'Bella it is time'**_

"Dacia, my dad is not going to let me go to mystic falls; it's only been a few days."

 _ **It is your job not only to protect the innocent but to protect your mate. YOU MUST GO.'**_ /

"OK don't have to yell."

 _ **'Thank you. Now go.'**_

" _ **Book of Shadows"**_

"Ok conjuring spell, to conjure any item focus in your mind and repeat this spell

 _ **I summon now**_

 _ **From the frames of my mind**_

 _ **Something from space and**_

 _ **All though time**_

 _ **Be it far or be it near**_

 _ **Being me what I summoned here**_

Mm got to love magic."

"DAD."

"YES BELLA."

I ran down stairs to meet dad and recited the spell

" _ **From my mouth to your willing ear**_

 _ **Open thought that are held dear**_

 _ **Make him listen unto me**_

 _ **So he may see what I want seen**_

(Because of all the hard work I did and my test scores being so high, I not only graduate but I got an early acceptance letter from the college of my choice)"

"WOW Bella that's great, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go pack, ok, love you. "

"Love you too, bells


	2. Chapter 2

i have a poll on my profile to decide who should go with bella, the poll will be up 'till 6/20/15


End file.
